Realization
by SilentWriter987
Summary: They say that you don't realize what you have till you lose it. Well, Sakura knew exactly what she had. But she still lost him. Re-post


Re-post. This time without the lyrics. I edited it a bit. R&R!

Note : 'The Harold Song' is the theme for this. Check it out.

Originally titled "Sasuke-kun." This is a re-post.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat on the couch, bringing the bottle of whiskey to her lips. She took a huge gulp, trying to forget. Trying to forget the pain.

She was dressed in one of his shirts, and just the thought of him made her tear up again. She sniffed and took another swig of the bitter liquid.

She stared at his photo from across the room, and finally let the tears fall. It had been a week since he passed away.

A week since that terrible accident. Just a week ago since their argument.

* * *

_"You slept with her, didn't you?" He frowned, confused. "What are you talking about, Sakura?" The petite girl stalked towards him, and snarled. "You slept with that bitch Karin."_

_He looked bewildered, then pulled her into his arms. "Baby, you know I'd never do that to you. I love you, blossom.." She pushed him away, furious._

_"I don't believe you! You're lying!" She said scornfully. "She was all over you, and you didn't even fucking care!" He growled. "She was drunk, Sakura. Suigetsu left me with her, and I took her back to him.."_

_She tsked. "Yeah right, I know you screwed her." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No! I didn't! I swear-" "Fuck you, Sasuke! It doesn't take two hours to drive a girl back to her boyfriend's house!" She yelled._

_"Angel, let me exp-" "Save it, Sasuke.." "Fine, go ahead and delude yourself with those thoughts! " He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the apartment._

_"Fine! Leave! Go screw your whore!"_

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. She was so wrong. So wrong to accuse him without knowing the whole story.

_Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, furious. 'Why the fuck would she think I'd cheat on her with Karin? Cheat on her at all?' He continued walking, right into the street._

_'It took an hour to calm the girl down, and an hour to drive to Suigetsu's house. Why the fuck'd he leave her with me at that stupid party, anyway?' He sighed._

_Suigetsu had left Karin with him at party, drunk, because Karin had flirted with some guy, thus getting angry. Sakura was getting drinks at the time. And she came back just in time to see him with Karin, and misunderstood. She didn't ask him to explain. She just ran away._

_Sasuke had not seen her. But then he came home, and that's how their argument started. He cursed. 'If she'd just let me explain...'_

_He heard a loud honking. He turned around to see a truck heading straight for him. He braced himself. 'I love you, Sakura..' Then everything went black._

* * *

Sakura clenched her fists. _'It's all my fault..'_ She sobbed harder. _'All my damn fault...'_

* * *

_Sakura rushed in the hospital, frantic. She ran into a room with a door marked "903" She cried out when she saw the figure laying on the bed._

_She kneeled beside him. He was wrapped in bandages, laying perfectly still. His heart beat was slow._

_"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She lay her head on the bed. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She listened to his soft, slow breathing._

_Then, all of sudden, there was a long beep, and all she remembered was being pulled out of the room, and watching doctors rush into the room._

_"SASUKE!" They were trying to revive him with defib units, and watching Sasuke being shocked was too much for him. She tried to reach for him, but was being held back by someone._

_"Sakura, we need to wait outside." Ino. The blonde forcefully dragged her best friend out of the room, and onto the bench._

_Sakura finally stopped struggling, and put her head in her hands, crying. A few minutes later, the doctor came out. He looked solemn, sympathetic._

_"I'm sorry, but.. He didn't pull through.." The doctor left, letting the two have some privacy. Sakura let out a strangled, pained cry. Ino put her arms around Sakura, fighting back tears. "I'm so sorry, Sakura.."_

_"Sakura.." She turned around to see Karin. She sat next to her, head bowed. "I know I have no right to be here, but..." Sakura stared at her, eyes puffy and red._

_"That night I did try to seduce him, but, he didn't want it. He wasn't turned on." She paused and looked at her in the eyes._

_"He really loved you, Sakura." Sakura didn't respond. Karin sighed, and continued. "I gave up after a while, and feigned sleep. And all he said was "I hope Sakura doesn't take this the wrong way" and "I love you so much, cherry blossom."_

_Sakura began crying again. Karin hugged her. Sakura let her. "I'm sorry fro what I tried to do.. And for your loss..."_

* * *

_He really loved you, Sakura_.

She emptied the bottle and threw it against the wall. She picked up one of the shards and begin cutting herself. She watched the blood flow, not caring, ignoring the pain and passed out.

_Loved you so much he'd give up everything for you..._

Sakura sat up, feeling dizzy. _'My head hurts..'_ She blinked, looking at her surroundings. She realized she was in a hospital. "Sakura!" Ino and Naruto sat beside her, looking worried. Pained.

"Why did you do this to yourself? You almost died from blood loss!" Sakura stared at her, unable to speak. "Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly, but he knew the answer. Then she spoke.

"Because it's my fault."

"Sakura, the nurse said she'll come here in a few minutes. I'll be back, I just have to get a few things for you." And then she was gone.

"You know, she was hesitant at first." Sakura stared at him."She didn't want to leave you, even if I was here." He sighed when she didn't respond.

"Sakura, I know you're hurting, but you can't let this ruin your whole life. You're starting to drink, your house is a mess!" He looked at her intensely.

"And this.." He gestured to the cuts on her arms and wrists. "Do you think harming yourself will make anything better, solve anything?"

His tone grew cold. "Do you think Sasuke would like that?" Tears gathered in her eyes. He sighed, his harsh stared softening. "Sakura, I'm just hurt that you did that. You're my best friend, Sakura. My little sister..."

The nurse came in, startling Naruto ."Poor thing..." She said as she looked at Sakura. She smiled warmly at the pinkette. "This'll help you relax. And help you get some sleep, sweetheart."

She injected Sakura's arm. The girl winced.

"There you go," She said pulling, out the needle. "You'll be able to rest now." She looked at Naruto. "Call me if she needs anything." Naruto nodded, as she left.

Sakura felt her eyes drooping. She felt calm. Almost peaceful..

"We love you, Sakura.."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. She sat up._ 'Where am I?'_ She looked around._ 'This isn't the hospital...'_ She was in a field, surrounded by thousands of beautiful flowers. There were roses, violets, daisies. It seemed every kind of flower was there.

The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. The sunlight faint, easy on the eyes. A tall figure in white approached her. She stood up, shocked.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She ran towards him. He smiled at her. She hugged him, in tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh God, Sasuke.. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! And-"

"Sakura.."

She pulled away, anticipating what he had to say. He removed his hands from her waist, and gently cradled her face. He bent down and kissed her. She blushed, and kissed him back.

She pulled away, breathless. His expression suddenly hardened, then he looked horrified.

"Baby, what have you done to yourself?" He croaked. She hung her head. He held out her arm, and brought her wrist to his lips, kissing her soft, ivory flesh gently.

She winced. He continued pressing gentle kisses on her arm. And gave the same treatment to her other arm. Then he looked at her, laying her arm on her side.

Her eyes widened with shock. He was crying.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" "Baby, promise me you'll never do this to yourself again.." She nodded. "I promise."

"Sasu-kun, I miss you. And I'm sorry.." He kissed her. "It isn't you fault, baby." He lifted her chin with a finger, making her look at him. She blushed. "It isn't..."

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" He looked at the girl in his arms lovingly. He lay against a tree, the petite beauty in his arms.

"Sure, anything." "Is this real, or just a dream?" He chuckled. "All of this real."

"Okay."

"You know, you have to wake up soon." She frowned, looking up at him..

"What about you?"

He looked away. "You're _leaving_ me?" He didn't answer. "I'm coming with you." She said, folding her arms. He finally stared at her. "Sweetheart, you have to wake up." She frowned, not replying.

"Angel, you know this is temporary, right? " He shoulders began shaking. "Oh baby, don't cry. You know it hurts me to see you this way."

She burst into tears, unable to hold them back. She sobbed heavily. "Y-you don't wanna be with me.." He sighed. "Oh Sakura, you know that's not true."

"Then why?" He sighed. "If I let you stay with me, then.. Then you'll be like me. In heaven.. Meaning.."

"I'll be dead." He nodded. "I can't do that to you. Or to our friends. You have a long life ahead of you, angel." She wiped away her tears, and looked down. "What if I was in you position right now, and you asked for the same thing I'm asking for, and I didn't give it to you... How would you feel?"

He didn't respond. "Exactly. You'd meet someone else and -" She sobbed. "Baby, if I were in your position, I would never do that to you. I love you, and only you sweetheart. I know you feel the same." He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Then let me be with you." He sighed. "Are you sure, angel?" She nodded, and he kissed her deeply.

* * *

"We're _losing_ her!" Ino screamed as she watched her friend being revived. "Ma'am, you need to stay back." Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling the frantic blonde back.

She sobbed. The nurse came out, frowning. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it.. I truly am sorry. She seemed like such a sweet girl." She sighed, and left as Naruto hugged her. "She was..." Ino whispered, face pale, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't understand. She was doing perfectly fine. How? Why?" Naruto cracked a small smile. "Why are you smiling at a time like this?"

He rubbed her back. Ino stared at him, waiting for his answer. He gave her another bright smile.

"Sasuke took her.."

* * *

Don't complain about my grammar, you know why. Thanks for reading...


End file.
